


Paint the Sky

by SortaSaruhiko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Artists, M/M, Painting, Photography, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaSaruhiko/pseuds/SortaSaruhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a painter. Levi's a photographer. They've been dating for a little over a year; but how will their story unfold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm glad you got past the shitty excuse for a description. I've never really been good with those; since the story has no actual plans, it'll change as I write. I'm also new to AO3, as far as posting, so... sorry if I did this wrong?
> 
> Anywho, this is actually my first Ereri fanfic, so.. yeah, that's really all there is to this sentence. And since it's viewers who read it and not me, I'd enjoy seeing comments about where you think it should go. Also, I do plan for there to be smut, just tell me when and they'll do the frick frack. Or if there should be kinks/no kinks.. yeah, that stuff from the reader's perspective is good to know.
> 
> I'll put up a warning at the beginning of the chapters that have smut for those who don't like it, don't worry.
> 
> Notes- yes, Levi is out of character in this chapter, because of the situation. I plan to change that. Hopefully.
> 
> I likely won't add characters such as Ymir, Connie, Isabel, all the minor characters, because it would personally be allot of work, and I don't know how any of them act. There will be Marco, Jean, and Armin, though. Possibly Annie.
> 
> Obviously, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, but I had to put this because I know someone out there is actually going to tell me to if I don't. Like it isn't clear as day, but whatever. [:
> 
> Also- this will be posted first and foremost to my wattpad, the username is SortaSaruhiko if you want the quickest updates~!
> 
> Without further ado, let's get this ball rollin'.
> 
> ~

__

"I can't _believe yo_ u, sometimes, " Eren muttered, searching for something,  _anything_  to store enough clothes to get by at someone else's house for a short period of time. He found something suitable enough, and not quite caring what he packed, began angrily throwing things inside.

"Eren, wait, please," Levi feebly attempted to grab his lover's arm, stop him from packing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Any of it. Please don't leave." His actions and words clearly weren't working; Eren was angrily shoving whatever he could find into a duffle bag, a look of displeasure swirled at his features.

"Eren," Levi tried again, a hint of desperation in his tone. "Eren,  _please_."

It must've been enough for the brunette's actions to falter, because he finally turned to face the shorter man. His eyes gave the first impression of anger, but Levi could see the hurt in there, the hurt  _he_  put there. "You insulted me." he stated simply, blankly. "You told me, to my face, that the only thing that's ever made me feel like I'm  _good_  at something, was ridiculous and stupid, like I'm an idiot trying to count by letters. Give me a reason to stay after that, Levi."

Eren loved painting so much for two reasons; one, it made him happy. He was exceptionally good at it, anyone could've told him that. Two, was because it was his mother's dying wish for him to paint her another beautiful flower, or elegant riptide. It was his mother's wish for him to keep doing what made him happy.

And that was just insulted by the only other thing in the world that brought him happiness. To note the exact words, it had gone a little something like, 'Eren, will you shut up and  _listen?!_  I'm trying to  _talk_  to you, can't you fucking tell? Get your nose out of your stupid painting for  _one moment_  and we wouldn't-' Eren didn't know what Levi was going to say after that; they both knew what like he'd crossed.

"Eren, I'm  _sorry_ , I was just.. I was mad, I wasn't thinking. You know that's not how I really feel." The shorter man's lips formed a rather uncommon frown as he reached a hand out for his lover's arm. As the action was not rejected, he gradually brought each of his hands into Eren's larger ones, sliding his fingers between the crevices provided. He wasn't good at having to express his feelings; he often found he couldn't, even for Eren's sake. But he had to now, or he'd lose the most important thing that's ever happened to him over something he didn't mean to say. That was a cost he simply could not afford.

"Eren, I love your paintings. You know I do. They're all beautiful.. like you. The only thing I love more than watching you paint and how excited you get is you, yourself. I love you, Eren.." His eyes had flickered downwards, finding it rather unusual to be so open about things. Unusual, but not completely uncomfortable. But also something he probably couldn't get used to. When he looked back up to meet those stunning eyes, he noticed they'd softened, no longer holding as much of the anger they had only seconds ago. Now, they were stern, and serious. The corner of Levi's lip twitched, as if he were trying to smile, but if that was something Eren wanted to see, he'd have to bring it out himself.

"Stay with me because I love you."

Eren used the amount of time it would've taken for him to blink approximately five times - not that he was counting, it was merely coincidence - which turned out to be around fifteen seconds, to simply stare at his lover. Those gray eyes, usually glossed with no expression, were now pleading, desperate for Eren's forgiveness. His thinned lips weren't forming a scowl, but a rather ugly frown. It didn't suit him well.

Levi almost  _never_  said he loved Eren. If he did, Eren was either half dead or they were in a situation like this. Neither happened often. He couldn't exactly think of a response. Of course, he'd considered saying a soft 'I love you too' but that didn't seem appropriate for this situation. It was true, he did love Levi, but he was still upset.

Instead, he released one hand from the grasp of Levi's, placing it against the side of the shorter man's face, thumb resting at his cheek and his remaining fingers at his neck. Usually Levi would say something along the bitter lines of 'you're too mushy, Eren' but this time he almost looked relieved. Eren almost smiled. Instead of doing so, however, he chose to lean down enough to where their lips were touching.

It was a gentle kiss, delicate and featherlight. Levi's remorse could be felt at the very surface of his lips for Eren to snatch up and call his own, if he so desired. And boy, he did. Though their liplock didn't last long, as Eren pulled away just enough to whisper against the shorter's tiers; "I'll stay." Kisses always won him over, no matter what the situation was.

This time, Levi did smile, causing Eren to as well. He'd always thought that his boyfriend's smile was stunning, despite it being so uncommon. "I didn't mean to insult your painting. I don't know what I was thinking. Honestly."

The brunette heaved a sigh, dropping the duffle bag that was beginning to weigh more than it should at his shoulder and allowing his eyes to slip closed. "I know you didn't. I just.. give me time to not be.. mad, okay?"

"Of course."

"And stop acting so... sweet. It isn't like you, you know."

"Hmph." That was all Eren got in response; it seemed accurate enough.

They stood there in silence for a short moment, which gradually turned into something much longer than short. Eren was already worn out, despite the fact it was still rather early in the afternoon. Arguing with Levi, even for a small amount of time, really did a number on him. It stressed him out, made him upset with just about anything and everything he laid his eyes on. Only Levi knew how to calm him down; Only Levi  _could_  calm him. And that man knew all of this, of course. It was partially the reason why fighting between them was rare, other than the fact they simply didn't like it.

"Eren?" The silence was eventually broken by the smaller of the two, as the smoker found it rather unsettling. He didn't want the painter to feel so foul, so he would just have to change that.

"Hm?" An azure eye fluttered open at the sound of his name being spoken. "Getting uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Then what is it?" Eren now had both eyes open, and resting firmly on Levi. Despite being angry to the point of leaving five minutes ago, there was a small glint of question in his eyes; what did his boyfriend have on his mind?

"Let me make it up to you."

A pause; "...How?"

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere."

Eren raised a brow at this; he wasn't exactly feeling upset with Levi anymore, but... his mood had declined from fighting. It was evident by the look on his face how much he truly hated it; he looked beyond tired. Perhaps that was just sorrow taking its toll on his features, because as young as they still were, they looked aged by at least five years. At least it wouldn't last too long. After weighing his options, he finally asked, "Is there a time limit to this offer?"

"Within reason, yes, there is," the shorter replied, hands at his lover's hips simply because they fit.

"Then.. let's go to the art museum tomorrow. The one on Maria Street, the good one." He'd love to go out with his boyfriend. Just.. not today.

Pausing to leave a kiss at the brunette's chin, Levi gave a hum in response. "It's a deal."

Eren wouldn't be the only one looking forward to tomorrow, that was for sure.  

 


End file.
